Teamwork
by Hiei's phoenix girl
Summary: Another attempt at humor inspired by my mom... It's what happens when everyone is exposed to a couple dozen bottles of Makai liquor.


Bootie-shoe!  
  
A side-story to the Relations series  
  
Me: All I have to say before I hand off the stuff to Hiei is that this story is dedicated to my mom, whose incessant asking when I was going to do this, made me write it. Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Okay, Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to her, nor do any of the characters, except for Kiru, who, as we have covered many times, is mine. (Kiru plushie in hand) Please R& R.  
  
Me: Mom, this is for you! Enjoy 'Bootie-shoe!'  
  
--  
  
'Where are they?' Botan asks impatiently, wringing her hands. She looks out the window for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. 'We can't start without them!'  
  
'Why are we here, Botan?' Mukuro asks, peeved that she has to be in the Ningenkai, 'I have work to do!' She was called while in the middle of a huge stack of paperwork. Well, she didn't exactly like paperwork, but she had other stuff to do, mainly with her husband, Kurama, who was sitting next to her. Kurama, sensing her thoughts whispered some naughty things into her ear. Mukuro giggled girlishly.  
  
Kuwabara, watching nearby, smirked and elbowed Yusuke, pointing at the giggling couple. Yusuke snickered and was rewarded with a slap from Keiko.  
  
'Hello,' a deep voice reverberated through the entranceway of Genkai's temple. Everyone turned to the screen door, watching as it slid open to reveal Hiei and Kiru.  
  
'Oniisan! Kiru-chan!' Yukina exclaimed, jumping up to hug her brother and sister-in-law, 'Welcome back! I missed you!'  
  
Returning the hug, Kiru said, 'Good to see you, too.' They greeted the others as well, before heading towards the center of the room.  
  
Hiei and Kiru had been away in the Makai for about seven months now. They had been on a case tracking some Quest-class demons that had been making trouble in the area surrounding the gates to the Ningenkai. Since they had just finished, they were still in Makai clothes- Hiei in his usual white bandanna, black muscle shirt and sweatpants, and was carrying his black cloak and white scarf over his arm; and Kiru in her signature powder blue sleeveless turtleneck and tailed headband, black fingerless gloves, and loose black trousers, her hip-length, red-lined cape was also draped over her arm. They quickly joined the others, sitting on the comfy couch in the corner, in their usual positions, Kiru sitting on the back and Hiei in the seat.  
  
'So,' Kiru says, playing with Hiei's hair, 'what the hell are we here for anyway?'  
  
'Hn,' Hiei agrees, 'what are we here for?'  
  
'We don't know,' Yusuke says, glaring at Botan, 'She won't tell us.' Everyone looks at Botan, who giggles sheepishly.  
  
'Now, now,' she says, sweat dropping nervously, 'no need to be hostile.' She produces a duffle bag seemingly out of nowhere and drops it onto the table in the middle of the room. 'You are here because Koenma thinks you guys need to brush up on your teamwork skills!' Yusuke and Kuwabara fall over and everyone else sweat drops.  
  
Hiei raises an eyebrow, 'Has Koenma gone insane?'  
  
'No,' Botan says, 'you guys just haven't been on a Reikai Tantei mission since the line-up changed and he wanted everyone to get better acquainted.'  
  
'Right,' Kiru says sarcastically, getting up and looking at the bag suspiciously, 'and how are we supposed to do that, pray tell?' Botan starts to rummage through the bag and withdraws several party games, as well as quite a few bottles of strong Makai liquor. 'So we're gonna get drunk and play ningen party games?'  
  
Botan nods, 'That's right!' She laughs maniacally and throws an arm around Kiru's shoulders, 'Genius plan, ne!?'  
  
Kiru sweat drops and backs away, 'How the hell did I get myself into this?'  
  
'All right, boys and girls,' Botan yells, opening a bottle of the Makai rum, 'Let's get started!'  
  
-- Three Hours Later--  
  
'Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!'  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were having an under-the-table race. Kiru snickered from her place in the corner of the room.  
  
'Idiots,' she said, 'As if they could get any more drunk?' She was holding a half-empty glass of the liquor in her hands. It was her fourth.  
  
'They can, believe me,' Hiei replied, walking over from where he had been talking to Kurama about some recent border attacks. He was on his seventh glass, and was starting to get a little blurry.  
  
Kiru laughed, 'One too many after-mission parties?' She knew full well that Hiei was a cute boozer, but it took a surprising amount of liquor to get him drunk.  
  
'Kiru, Hiei!' Botan called from over the now unconscious Yusuke and Kuwabara on the ground, 'Come on over! It's your turn!'  
  
'Right,' Hiei called back, 'Good luck with that.' He shook his head, 'Even I can't get her to drink that much.'  
  
'Aww, come on!' Mukuro called from her seat on a couch, 'Don't be chickens!'  
  
'No way,' Kiru replies, both her and Hiei walking over to the rest of the group, 'I hate hangovers.' She smiled and sweat dropped as her eyes met the unconscious form of the two ningen boys on the ground.  
  
--Three more hours later--  
  
'Everybody sing!'  
  
Kiru watched as everyone sang about nothing in particular. Everyone was conscious now, but everyone other than her was drunk. She wisely stopped her action of bringing her seventh glass to her mouth to sip and put it down on the table, shaking her head.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Botan yelled, 'Hey, let's play that game!'  
  
'What game?' Kurama drawled, taking the lampshade off his head, then looking at it as if he didn't know how it got there.  
  
'Y'know,' Botan elaborated, 'That game with the TV shows.'  
  
'You mean,' Yusuke says, 'that game where every time you hear a certain word, you take a drink?'  
  
'Yeah!' she said, triumphantly, 'That one!!' She turns towards Kiru, 'you first!'  
  
'Okay,' Hiei chirped, turning towards Kiru and presenting her with a deranged smile, 'besides, we need to get you drunk!'  
  
'Umm, no,' Kiru said, 'but I suppose I'll play.'  
  
'Yay!'  
  
She shook her head and joined them in front of the TV, where Kuwabara put on a tape of The Simpsons.  
  
'What word should we use?' Yusuke asked no one in particular.  
  
'What episode is it?' Botan quested back.  
  
'The Flaming Moe one,' Kuwabara said, remembering they had watched this one last time they had played. How he remembered was only explainable by a miracle, though.  
  
'How about 'Moe,' then?' Yusuke commented.  
  
'But wait a minute.' Kiru tried to protest, but was but off by.  
  
'Okay!' Botan says and gives everyone a bottle. Kiru hesitantly takes her bottle and wonders what she has gotten herself into.  
  
'Ready, and Play!'  
  
-- Thirty minutes later--  
  
'Heeheehee!' Kiru was now as drunk as the rest of them. Moe had been said many times during that episode and she had followed the rules.and gotten very drunk in the process.  
  
'Kiru-chan,' Botan asked her, throwing an arm around her shoulders, 'What do we play next?'  
  
'Ah.' Kiru looked around the room at the already played board games and the bottles scattered around. Bottles?  
  
'SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!'  
  
--After the game--  
  
Mukuro and Kurama were still kissing from before, and Kuwa and Yusuke were scrubbing out their mouths with soap. Kiru and Hiei had landed on each other and had kissed for a good ten minutes, but Yukina, Botan, and Keiko hadn't been able to fulfill their turns.  
  
Botan was too busy trying to think of another game to play. And Keiko was too drunk to sit up, let alone get coordinated enough to actually spin the bottle. Yukina had fallen asleep fifteen minutes ago, and was just now reawakening. So they decided to wait until Kurama and Mukuro were done before proceeding.  
  
--Ten minutes later-  
  
'Sorry 'bout that,' the two sheepishly said, flushes coloring both their cheeks.  
  
'That's okay,' Botan said, 'It gave me time to think of our closing game!'  
  
'Which is?' Kiru asked, leaning onto Hiei.  
  
'Truth or Dare.'  
  
'Cool!' Yusuke yelled, 'me first!'  
  
'Okay, Yusuke.'  
  
'Hiei, truth or dare?'  
  
'Dare,' Hiei replied boldly.  
  
'I dare you to switch one boot with one of Yukina's booties.'  
  
'Okay,' the two demons switched and were now adorned with non-matching shoes.  
  
--Thirty minutes later--  
  
The game had progressed with lame dares and stupid truths- thank you Makai liquor- until the clock had struck midnight, when they decided to hit the sack.  
  
But on the way, Kiru had looked at Hiei's feet.  
  
'Hey guys,' she said, her eyes wide, 'I just realized something.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'BOOTIE-SHOE!!!' Hiei was wearing one bootie and one shoe!  
  
They all sweat dropped at the hysterically laughing Kiru.  
  
Then Yusuke looked at him and also started to laugh.  
  
'Y'know what else?' he said.  
  
'What?' Kiru suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him with big, expectant eyes.  
  
'SHOE-BOOTIE!!!!'  
  
They all laughed and went to their rooms, where they fell asleep dreaming of booties and shoes dancing together in a wonderland of feet.  
  
--Owari--  
  
Me: Okay. that made on sense!  
  
Cool, ne? =D ^-^;  
  
Please review anyway!!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
(Bootie-shoe!) 


End file.
